Cocoa
by RobxRae ALL THE WAY
Summary: A battle for justice, a girl who just wants to go home, utter fear, and relationships. RaeRob not another steriotypical story about a person who joins the team. I PROMISE! Rating to be safe
1. Look At This Photograph

"You're so lucky I bailed you out" said a girl with beautiful, shoulder-length, black hair and shimmering, silver eyes. "You know I could've left you there."

"Damn, you're sexy when you're mad" said Control Freak, "Kind of turns me on" He raised his eyebrows and winked at the girl. "Anyway, you wouldn't of left me there, Candy."

"My name is Cocoa, not Candy" said the girl with annoyance in her voice "and why the fuck wouldn't I have?" She stopped dead in her tracks. Without a car, the two had to walk several miles through the sand back to the outskirts of Jump City.

Control Freak snickered, "What kind of question is that? You're the one who came to bail me out in the first place." he said in defence.

Cocoa mumbled something under her breath and began to walk again.

"What was that?" Control Freak inquired.

Cocoa raised her voice so he could hear "I said 'I needed the money'. Now can we please just drop this?"

Control Freak thought about her proposal and decided against it. "Not unless you want these pictures all over the internet!" he flashed a few Polaroid pictures in front of Cocoa. He grinned as she stumbled backward and fell to the sand in a daze.

"B-but, how did you get those?" she managed to ask.

Control Freak put them back in his pocket, "I own you, kid. I have access to everything of yours. Every last picture, hair, and tear you've got." He was inches away from her. He knew she wouldn't argue.

There was something about him. Something that Cocoa couldn't grasp. She was utterly afraid of him. Nothing about him was intimidating, but to Cocoa, all he instilled in her was utter fear. She stood up and dusted herself off. She continued to walk on. She waited for the day where she could escape from him and return to her family and friends. This wasn't the first time she was sold to the highest bidder, oh no. This was her sixth time. At first, she was with her family, happy as can be. It was four years ago on Christmas Eve…


	2. Gone

Cocoa was in her room. She had been downloading songs to her iPod for days. She had an impressive collection. She turned to her favourite song, "Planet Tokyo" by Puffy AmiYumi. She lay back onto her circular bed and started singing along with Ami and Yumi.

"The CD spins and we begin, all systems: go. Come hitch a ride inside and watch the moon grow. It won't be long before we're up in zero G. Above the atmosphere, just you, and me, and me…"

"Planet Cocoa sucks! She can't sing and she's a bitch!" said Cocoa's twenty year old brother, Brian, to the tune of the song.

"I don't care, Brian, your opinion is your own" Was Cocoa's defense, also, keeping the beat. "Now, you must get out, or I will beat you to a pulp. Brian, I'm trying to do homework, if you care, tonight, Bye." Cocoa paused the song and stuck her tongue out at her brother. With a final chance to win the fight, "Hey, Fatty McFat-Fat," Cocoa yelled to Brian as he walked down the hall, "Lay off the Twinkies!"

"Sure thing!" he laughed, "Oh, and you, stupid hippie, need to go suck on a carrot!"

"Fine then, I will!" replied Cocoa, pretending to be mad.

"Fine!" countered Brian as he did the same.

oOo

"What a pretty picture" said a deep, familiar, male voice, "A beautiful young girl, an older brother, and a loving family." This masked man walked over to a screen where he saw the whole thing. He pushed a few buttons and the camera zoomed in on Cocoa's face. "It's a truly pitiful thing. She can't even figure out that her own bedroom has been bugged."

This man had been watching Cocoa ever since the day of her birth. The man knew she was a rare fruit that should be cared for, and loved, until the time was right to pick it off of the plant that it called home, and bring it to market. That was always his saying. He had it all in his head. It was a long time to wait, but to this masked man, time was something he had to spare. He was immortal and he knew it. He had died, once. He fought for his body in hell and got it back. This sick, disturbed man loved his life of crime. It was his passion, the thrill, the excitement, the memories, and more. This is what has kept this son of a bitch alive. Who knew that crime could be as passionate as love? This man, Slade, did. Slade pushed several more buttons on his desk. As if they had been summoned, the Teen Titans blasted through the door.

"Leave the girl alone, Slade." Robin commanded.

"You're too late. Maybe if you didn't have that little green bug tagging along it wouldn't have taken so long to get here. I even stalled for you, Raven."

"Me? What do you want with me?" asked Raven.

"You'll find out, my little blackbird." Slade teased.

Raven took flight she attempted to attack Slade, but without warning, Slade grabbed Raven's arm and swung her so they were face to face. Slade grabbed her other arm. He gazed into her eyes. He hadn't done so before.

"If I am correct, I should be able to see the terrified little girl behind this creepy outer shell." He gazed deeper. "Just as I thought; you aren't a tough demon girl at all, are you, Raven?"

"Maybe not, but I can sure act like it. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

A black aura enveloped Slade. Raven threw him to the wall. She pinned him down.

"You know what, Slade? For someone with, probably one of the world's highest IQs, you can be pretty stupid." Robin said. He walked over to the computer and tried to stop the process that was happening. It looked like a simple command for the Sladebots to attack the girl known as Cocoa. Robin cancelled it with ease, or so he thought. He actually did nothing at all. Slade knew they would be coming.

_Robin, _Slade thought to himself, _so predictable. _Raven, getting frustrated with Robin taking so long, continued with Slade.

"Let's finish this. Let's finish it _now_!" Raven used the aura she had cast around Slade to constrict him. She began to choke him. Slade made motions that looked like he was trying to break free of Raven's grasp with no avail.

"Raven stop. We have to rescue the girl. Slade tried to trick me. I can't stop the Sladebots from attacking her. We have to move." Robin ran over to Raven. She seemed to be in a trance of some kind. Robin waved his hands in front of her face. Raven suddenly snapped back into consciousness.

"Huh? Where are we?" Everything that happened suddenly flashed into her memory. "Oh, right. Let him go." Raven let Slade go. Slade was knocked unconscious by the constricting of his throat.

"We'll be back," said Robin, "he won't get away."

"I hope you are correct, Robin" said the Tamaranian known as Starfire, "Slade must 'get served'." Starfire, whom of which will never be able to speak accurately, attempted to make a "hip" statement. ((A/n: YAYAH! OKAY! WWWWWWWWHAT! Sorry. It's my friend's fault. He's a little "loco en la cabesa" if you know what I mean.))

oOo

Meanwhile, back at Cocoa's home in the, famed, Salem, Massachusetts, things were pretty dull. Once she was half-way through the song "Asia No Jenshun (True Asia)", she turned off her iPod and walked down the granite stairs to her favourite room in the whole house; the kitchen.

"Jackpot" Cocoa mumbled as she walked in and slipped on a puddle of water, "Or, rock bottom. Whatever suits you best, I suppose." Cocoa stood back up and walked to her fully-loaded fridge. "Oh, wow" Cocoa sighed, "mint chocolate chip ice cream and peanut butter. Maybe I was right. Maybe this is the jackpot." Cocoa shut the fridge and turned around to se a cold stare. The stare came from a tall man. Cocoa looked around and noticed there were, at least ten of them. Each of them looked exactly the same. Frozen in fear, Cocoa's heart pounded in her chest. She tried to scream, but all that came out, was a squeak. One of the tall men, a sladebot, grabbed her wrist and two more shot up from the floor. One taped her mouth shut and the other blindfolded her eyes. The clock struck midnight. On the eighth "ding", the sladebots disappeared. They took Cocoa with them.

Early Christmas day, Cocoa and Brian's mother, Katana, rushed into Brian's room.

"Brian, where's Cocoa?" she said in a panic. Brian shot up from his slumber and yelled,

"I don't know, in her room?" Then Brian realized that his mother had obviously checked Cocoa's room. The concern in her eyes said it all. Brian got out of his bed and put on a white T-shirt and a pair of khaki pants. "Let's go." Brian rushed out of his door with his mother, two steps behind.

oOo

A merry Christmas, indeed. Sorry the chapter took so long to post. It's a longer story. Please rate. 5 more and I will continue. Thanks to all that reviewed, and I hope you keep, doin' it!

Tella S.

Thirteen.


End file.
